As decisões de um Hokage
by Yellow Momo
Summary: Naruto realizou o seu maior sonho: ser Hokage, mas isto irá implicar em decisões que irão afetá-lo para o resto da vida. Desculpem o resumo, e a fic contém de tudo um pouco e spoilers. Divirtam-se!


Aquelas bobagens de sempre: Naruto não me pertece e eu também não faço muita conta disso porque se fosse o contrário, eu que estaria no lugar da Temari e com certeza arrastaria o Shikamaru para Suna comigo! Ah!! E contém spoilers da série.

* * *

... Flashback...

- ...É uma pena... 'ttebayo?

- ...

- Você não vai dizer nada, 'ttebayo?

- Eu também queria que pudesse ser diferente.

Naruto sorriu frente à pessoa com quem conversava e, por fim, abraçou-a calorosamente.

... Fim do flashback...

**°o°o°o°**

Naruto andava pelas ruas de Konoha traquilamente, lançava acenos e sorria amplamente para os cidadãos da movimentada vila. Ele havia crescido. Na verdade, todos a sua volta havia crescido também. Ainda predominava a cor laranja em suas vestes, mas o traje mudara, agora era semelhante ao que seu pai Yondaime Hokage usara: capa laranja com estampa de labaredas negras na barra, colete ninja, blusa laranja com símbolo do clã Uzumaki, luvas, calça laranja e par de sandálias ninja, além do protetor com reconhecível símbolo da vila oculta.

O jovem loiro sentia o vento tocando-lhe o corpo, balançando a sua capa, aquele era o seu elemento natural que era atraído despercebidamente pelo jovem shinobi. Seus passos que antes era rápidos e ansiosos, agora eram firmes e calmos, e a trilha percorrida lhe guiava ao escritório da Godaime. Ele sentia-se observado, não só pelos moradores que, atualmente, ou tinham reconhecimento pelos seus atos como shinobi, embora quem o observava fosse uma pessoa na mesma condição que a sua, um ninja, por isso, parou e olhou para a sua direita vendo um poste e chamou pelo vulto que notou atrás do objeto.

- Pode aparecer Hinata-chan – sorriu de forma sincera e ampla. O seu chamado revelou uma bela moça de cabelos azuis, pele alva, olhos perolados que vestia um belo quimono estampado com flores brancas sobre fundo cor de lavanda.

- Na... Na... Naruto-kun! Gomen! Gomen nasai!! – com as bochechas rubras e as mãos trêmulas, ela fez uma reverência extrema diante do jovem.

- Yoh, Hinata-chan! – ele segurou nos ombros dela, erguendo-a para poder olhar diretamente em seu rosto – Quer me fazer companhia até o meu encontro com Tsudane obaachan? – sorriu amplamente.

- Hai! – Hinata timidamente esboçou um sorriso e sentiu a sua face ficar vermelha ao perceber que sua mão estava sendo segurada por ele – Na... Na... Naruto-kun!

- Hahaha... Hinata-chan, se continuar ficando vermelha toda vez que ver, poderá um dia sofrer de pressão alta... Eu não gostaria de ver uma moça tão bonita e delicada como você doente.

- Arigatou Naruto-kun! – envergonhada e em um esforço único, ela permitiu-se responder aos elogios dele que tanto admirava para disfarçar a timidez quase crônica. Naruto notando que ela não gaguejara, sorriu em retribuição pela gentileza e ainda de mãos atadas foram seguindo juntos em direção ao destino dele.

Era um dia de primavera. O clima quente, úmido embora agradável da vila alegrava a todos. Depois de tantos anos de solidão, Naruto, em pensamentos, notava que se seu pai estivesse vivo, ficaria feliz por ver todos os habitantes contentes e, mais, que o seu único filho, finalmente, estava sendo reconhecido como o herói de Konoha, aquele que lacrou a Kyuubi para proteger a todos que amava. Há 25 anos havia sido Namikaze Minato e há 8, ele, Uzumaki Naruto, realizando e revertendo os poderes de um jutsu proibido. Ele lacrara definitivamente o bijuu em seu corpo, embora como conseqüência do ato, ficara com parte dele com cicatrizes devido às queimaduras ocasionadas pelo confronto. Muitos imaginavam que elas desapareceriam com tempo por causa do alto poder de cicatrização dado pelo chakra do monstro, mas foram poucos que perceberam aquele shinobi não era mais o garoto de antes, apesar de grande parte dele ainda permanecer notável nele.

**°o°o°o°**

Ninjutsus médicos, técnicas de combate com aplicação de ataque e defesa perfeitos, revezados em uma rotina puxada, porém agradável, no hospital de Konoha tornaram-se parte do dia-a-dia da jovem médica de cabelos rosados. Sakura sentia-se feliz. Agora era útil aos outros como sempre desejara e para acrescentar estava noiva há três do único sobrevivente do clã Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Neste momento, ela estava dando o seu plantão diário na residência médica, cuidando não de ninjas, mas de pessoas comuns do vilarejo que vinham procurá-la trazendo crianças com viroses ou mesmo já senhores de idade reclamando das dores que os sofrimentos e as batalhas de uma vida inteira ocasionara. Não havia ninguém em seu consultório, apenas ela que espera pelo fim daquela manhã para finalmente encontrar-se com o seu noivo. Enquanto o aguardava, anotava em uma caderneta os tópicos que seriam ensinados na próxima aula da academia ninja aos recém-graduados chunnins. Estava escrevendo sobre "O compartilhamento de chakra entre corpos como forma de cura" quando ouviu o rangido a porta de seu consultório ser aberta.

- Demorei muito? – era Sasuke que chegava trazendo em mãos um pequeno ramalhete de flores compradas na floricultura dos Yamanaka.

- Não. Está adiantado – ela sorriu fechando a caderneta. Viu as flores trazidas por ele, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha como agradecimento, e dirigiu-se ao pequeno vaso branco onde já havia flores, ainda que belas, mas novas hóspedes chegaram para se alojar nele.

- Hum... acho que da próxima vez vou trazer um vaso além de flores – ele foi adentrando o consultoria enquanto reparava na impecável limpeza e arrumação do local.

- Não precisa – ela respondeu – Além disso, cada uma dessas flores já tem o seu destino... entre os meus pacientes. Vamos?

Ele não respondeu, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar gentil e pegou em uma de suas mãos, encaminhando-se os dois para fora do prédio a fim de concretizarem o encontro. Desde que ficaram noivos, Sasuke havia prometido a jovem que todos os dias lhe traria flores como forma de honrar o compromisso, ela inicialmente disse que não, mas ficou feliz pela insistência pela qual havia sido vencida. Mesmo após algum tempo, a jovem médica ainda tentava se habituar ao novo comportamento do noivo, embora a personalidade serena e silenciosa em quase todos os momentos ainda estivesse presente, a falta da frieza ao falar tornou-se algo com o qual ela ainda não se acostumava. Fato tão surpreendente quanto há pouco mais de três anos Sasuke havia pedido ela em casamento poucos meses depois de terem iniciado um tímido namoro. Seu espanto e confusões foram tamanhos que no momento do pedido não conseguira lhe responder "sim" ou "não", apenas pediu um tempo para pensar, o que levou 15 dias para dá-lhe uma resposta positiva.

**°o°o°o°**

- Shizune! Naruto ainda não chegou? – Tsunade sentada no acento de seu escritório olhava a paisagem de Konoha pela ampla janela.

Shizune acabara de entrar no escritório carregando entre os braços uma pilha de documentos para serem revisados e assinados pela Godaime. Já haviam se passado quase 15 anos que Tsunade era a líder da vila e ela julgava já ser o momento de escolher o seu sucessor.

- Ainda não, Tsunade-sama, mas conhecendo ele, deve está a caminho e provavelmente distribuindo sorrisos e cumprimentos a todos que encontra.

**°o°o°o°**

- Você não irá treinar hoje com o Naruto? – perguntou Sakura ao noivo enquanto procurava por um detalhe novo na vila.

- Não. Hoje ele disse que teria um encontro com a Godaime e que não sabia quanto tempo iria demorar a conversa – Sasuke aproveitou o aumento do número de pessoas naquele trecho da vila onde se encontravam alguns restaurantes e trouxe a noiva para mais próxima de si – Hum... foi até bom, assim posso concluir alguns relatórios da AMBU que ainda estão pendentes com a Godaime.

Sakura não quis continuar o diálogo, apenas aproveitava o calor que o abraço de Sasuke lhe proporcionara. Apesar do tempo que já dividiam juntos, aquelas atitudes dele eram algo surpreendente. Olhavam para as fachadas e tentavam escolher onde iriam almoçar, a dúvida era entre a churrascaria ou o um restaurante com comida japonesa, mas ambos fitaram o olhar um local específico, no rámen do Ichiraku que para eles trazia sempre boas recordações nomeadas de "Naruto".

- Ohayo, minna! – apareceu diante do casal um sorridente e loiro Naruto acompanhado da tímida Hinata – O que vocês fazem aqui? Um encontro no horário do almoço?

- É o que parece, dobe – respondeu Sasuke não com o ar sarcástico que o caracterizava, mas com um sorriso simpático que fez com as duas jovens olhassem para os seus acompanhantes e notasse não apenas sorrisos simpáticos, mas olhares gentis. Parecia que a rivalidade de anos atrás havia realmente sido evaporada, se não abrandara com o tempo.

- Teme! Eu apenas fiz uma pergunta boba! – Naruto deu um sorriso amplo que logo foi substituído por uma tímida curvatura de lábios ao reparar que Sasuke não mais abraçava Sakura, apenas segurava a mão dela assim como o loiro fazia com Hinata. Naruto apertou com mais firmeza a mão de Hinata e olhou em sua direção.

- Hinata-chan, já é hora do almoço, se você estiver com fome não precisa me acompanhar.

- Não, não! Eu quero... muito... acompanhá-lo.

- Vocês estão indo ao encontro com Tsunade-sama? – quem perguntou foi Sakura surpreendendo Naruto que percebeu que o seu melhor amigo havia aberto a boca além do permitido. Entretanto o jovem loiro não ficou triste, e sim feliz por notar que os seus amigos estavam cada vez mais entrosados e já estavam compartilhando segredos um com o outro.

- Sim Sakura-chan! – ele sorriu – E no meio do caminho convidei Hinata-chan pra me acompanhar, mas acho que não foi uma boa idéia... – ele fechou os olhos sugeriu uma expressão de arrependimento não pela companhia, mas pelo o convite que estava sendo inconveniente para aquele horário.

- Não Naruto-kun! Eu realmente desejo ir com você! – de repente a jovem de olhos perolados agarrou-se ao braço do rapaz com força como uma criança do primário que não quer ficar sozinha na nova escolha. Ao sentir o contato, Naruto semicerrou os olhos tentando disfarçar a dor do toque, mesmo assim Sasuke havia notado o incômodo causado.

- Vamos para a churrascaria? – Sasuke perguntou a Sakura trazendo o corpo dela novamente para próximo do seu. Foi apenas a brecha para que aquela conversa cheia de gestos incômodos fosse encerrada. A médica respondeu positivamente e foram seguindo a rota até o local, despedindo-se do outro casal – Até logo, Naruto. Depois nos falamos.

- Até logo Naruto. Até mais tarde Hinata-chan!

- Até... – Naruto respondeu e continuou sua trilha até a torre do Hokage – Você e Sakura-chan se tornaram boas amigas, 'ttebayo?

- Sim. Às vezes dou plantão na enfermaria. E quando é possível fazemos um lanche juntas.

- É muito bom ouvir isso! Hehehehe...

**°o°o°o°**

Três toques na porta. Parecia ser um tipo de senha que Naruto e Tsunade haviam criado entre si, mas apenas era uma forma mais educada dela saber que quem estava para entrar fosse ele, embora mesmo com código, não era difícil ver o loiro entrando as pressas no escritório dela, seja pela porta de acesso, ou pela janela. Tsunade ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e sorriu ao avistar o jovem que para ela havia se tornado quase que como um neto e fora surpreendida ao notar que ele trazia companhia.

- Desculpe o atraso Tsunade obaachan! Aconteceram alguns contratempos no caminho... – ele ria e coçava a nunca demonstrando que se sentia arrependido pelo o horário – Ah! E se não for incomodo, convidei a Hinata-chan pra me acompanhar até aqui!

- Tudo bem Naruto. Venha até aqui.

Naruto caminhou até a mesa da Hokage que estavam untando as mãos com creme esverdeado enquanto concentrava o seu chakra sobre as mesmas. Ele ia andando enquanto durante retirava a luva que protegia a mão esquerda, quando ia estendê-la para Tsunade ouviu-se um grito dentro da sala.

- Kyaaaa!! – Hinata-chan sentiu medo ao ver as queimaduras de Naruto. Eram tão vermelhas que lembravam carne viva, só que o falta era improvável pelo tempo que as mesmas haviam ocorrido no corpo dele. O loiro vestiu novamente a luva caminhando na direção da jovem de cabelos azuis. Ele ajoelhou-se a sua frente e retirou as mãos de seu rosto que lhe tampavam não o nojo por ter visto a mão do loiro, mas sim de vergonha por ter se expressado daquela forma. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Naruto sorrindo amorosamente não parecendo que estava incomodado com a situação.

- Hinata-chan tudo bem? – ela respondeu que sim com a cabeça – Shizune neechan, poderia levar a Hinata-chan pra fora? Lá na sacada acho que a vista de Konoha é mais agradável do que a minha... pelo menos neste momento... hehehehe...

**°o°o°o°**

Shizune levou Hinata para fora do escritório da Hokage ficando as duas observando a vista da cidade enquanto sentiam brisa movimentar seus cabelos. Hinata estava em silêncio, ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquele era o corpo do rapaz que tanto admirava, pois pelo o que já havia presenciado o mesmo recuperava-se de forma acelerada e não maioria das vezes nenhuma cicatriz era visível. Ela ficou se perguntando como a pele dele havia ficado daquela forma até que teve os pensamentos interrompidos por Shizune.

- Você deve está se perguntando como Naruto tem aquelas cicatrizes, não é? – Hinata não respondeu e sim o seu olhar – Foi durante a última batalha, aquela que trouxe estes tempos de paz. Com o selo da Kiuuby rompido, Naruto quase à beira da morte, ele precisava se sacrificar para que as pessoas que ele tanto amava e as do vilarejo não fossem mortas pelo imenso poder da nove caudas. Ele realizou o Shiki Fuujin alterando um dos selos, o resultado foi o trancamento definitivo do animal em seu corpo, mas o preço ao invés de ser a sua morte foi mais de 60 por cento do corpo queimado. Ele passou longos seis meses em tratamento intensivo, o que você viu foram as cicatrizes que de tão profundas ainda aparentam ser as queimaduras que ele sofreu.

Hinata não conseguia falar mais nada, apenas sentia inútil por não conseguir ajudar aquele por quem nutria um forte sentimento.

- Vamos deixá-los a sós por enquanto...

**°o°o°o°**

- Suas cicatrizes estão melhorando – as mãos de Tsunade percorriam pelo braço do loiro na tentativa de acelerar a reprodução das células da epiderme dele – Como andam os movimentos do seu braço?

- Melhorando... ainda não estão cem por cento, mas acho que com mais um pouco de treino vão está como antes dattebayo! – Naruto deu um de seus calorosos sorrisos para a mulher a sua frente que parecia não crer nas palavras dele.

- Perdooe-me Naruto por ainda não ter sido capaz curar você completamente...

- O que está dizendo Tsunade obaachan! Você, Sakura-chan e Shizune neechan já me ajudaram muito, eu estou quase que todo cicatrizado, só falta esse braço e a mão para tudo como antes!

- É verdade... Pronto. Pode se vestir novamente enquanto vou chamar Shizune para iniciarmos a nossa conversa.

- E a Hinata-chan?

- Ela é bem-vinda, afinal, isto também é de interesse dela.

Naruto vestia-se enquanto aguardava pela volta das mulheres. Fitou o rosto na parede ao lado da mesa do Gondaime e viu as fotos de todos os Hokages, mas dois mereceram uma atenção maior: Sandaime, que o havia criado como um neto e hoje Naruto agradecia por todo o carinho que lhe fora dado e Yondaime, seu pai, aquele que até hoje é dito como o mais forte e que salvou a vila em troca da própria vida.

- Pai, você teria orgulho de mim hoje, pelo o homem que eu me tornei e pelas atitudes que venho tomando? – apesar de saber que estava em um dos pontos mais altos da vila, Naruto sentiu um vento diferente do habitual percorrendo seu corpo e passar por si como se estivesse fazendo uma carícia – Eu também tenho orgulho de ser o seu filho!

- E nós temos o orgulho de ter você entre nós – disse com convicção Tsunade sendo acompanhada por Shizune e Hinata. Todas estavam sorrindo para ele. Naruto virou para elas secando uma lágrima que havia escapado e coçando o nariz.

- Certo, Godaime! O que está acontecendo de tão importante pra me chamar de repente? – era séria a sua expressão.

- Prepare-se para o meu chamado, futuro Rokudaime, o sexto Hokage!

Continua...

P.S.: antes de mais eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e que eu espero reviews (mesmo que sejam para me sacrificar por está reescrevendo o universo do ninja loiro). E para encerrar, deixo um recado a mais: Naruto é muito GOSTOSO!! Eu comia!


End file.
